Galactic High School
by Tigrissa18
Summary: Another description inside: Samus Aran, 15, is forced to go to a boarder's High School to increase her social skills and learn things that not even Old Bird can teach her. In this high school, who allows every kind of creature in its walls, Samus will learn just how harmful an innocent can be. CHAPTER 3 UP NOW
1. Chapter 1

Galactic Stellar High School

Used a different title to avoid Conflict: Samus Aran, 15, is forced to border at a high school that allows any, literally any kind of being in its walls. A strange adventure awaits, showing Samus the truth to humanity, and how the harmless people can do the most damage.

Chapter 1: Enter Stage: Samus Aran

* * *

**Tigrissa18: HELLO! I AM HERE AND I HAS A METROID FANFICTION!**

**IwuvSoul: I don't know about Metroid but yay~**

**Tigrissa18: Lol**

**FICTION L3G3ND: I'll read this. **

**Tigrissa18: *raises frying pan from nowhere* You better read this time you little sh*t. You're still on chapter 8 for TQB!**

**FICTION L3G3ND: *Runs***

**ONTO THE NEW STORY! GALACTIC HIGH SCHOOL**

* * *

"But father!" The 15 year old blonde girl pleaded. She had Green-blue eyes, and a tall thin frame, that also happened to have just enough muscle build to consider her stronger than most, but not enough to look hideous. Her long blonde hair was tied in a high pony tail, yet some strands framed her face. "I don't want to go, no, I can't go! My training isn't even finished and I-"

"Hatchling, there is no fighting against it" A bird like, bipedal beings assured her, raising his hand as to tell her to stop her rambling. He wore a cloak over most of his body, only allowing his clawed hands and head free of the brown fabric, showing lighter, greyish brown feathers of his head. He looked at the teen with red eyes as his dull, golden beak had formed a slight frown by the looks of it. "You have not had interaction with hardly anyone but me and Grey Voice, your social skills are in need of improvement. Going through at least one year will not kill you, but it will teach you few things I cannot"

"But Father…" The teen said again. "I don't need social interaction. I need to finish my education here without disruption or distraction, you know very well MANY distractions will appear!"

"Samus" Her father figure sighed once more. "You are going, and no negotiation is going to get you out of it"

She sighed and sat cross-legged on the floor. "When do I need my things packed?"

"By noon tomorrow" Old Bird replied to her, patting her head with his clawed hand. "You may call and send as many letters as you'd like, Samus. Be open about everything"

"I will father" She nodded, standing. She retreated to her room and Old Bird once again sighed. "That human child is so…" he didn't finish his sentence and just shook his head. "So, so stubborn"

"Hatchling? Are you ready?" Old Bird knocked on Samus' door at noon the next day, and she opened it, hauling two duffle bags over her shoulder with no trouble. "Yes, father, I'm ready" She nodded with a sigh.

"Do you have everything?" he asked her once again. "Even… the suit?"

"Yes father, i am not that foolish" Samus snapped at him. "Of course i have my suit"

"Good" Old Bird nodded at his adopted child. "Then, lets head out"

Samus made a face, but forced her way past Old Bird and outside to where their ship was waiting. Old Bird gave a heavy sigh and followed the young teen out the door. On the way to the school, Samus was silent, playing with a wristband that went to a light blue/dark blue color schemed skin tight suit, something the two of them called the Zero Suit. They'd emit a shock wave when ever she went to make a punch to an enemy.

She looked to her father and spoke. "Would it be alright if i wore the bangles when I am not wearing my Zero Suit?" She asked him.

"If you feel more comfortable, yes" Old Bird said.

"Thank you" She replied quietly, slipping the bangle on her right wrist. She stared out the window after that, watching the stars pass by as they flew through the galaxy. Samus watched entire worlds pass, and she simply sighed at them, unimpressed.

"Hatchling…" Old Bird started.

"Please, father…" She sighed. "Please just… just don't"

Old Bird glanced at her. "It wont be that terrible"

"How do you know? Chozo learn differently than everyone else…" She grumbled.

"Some have gone to this school" Old Bird said.

"Oh? Who?"

"Well there was Platinum-"

"That I know?"

"..."

"Exactly father" Samus rested her head in her palm and she continued looking out to space.

"Samus…" Old Bird sighed once again. "Trust me… this will be good for you. you will like it"

"Over My dead body" She grumbled.

After a few hours, they landed in the designated area and got out. Samus crossed her arms as they walked, carrying her two large duffle bags. A group ran past them, and there was someone running backwards shouting at them. He had a strong build, and messy dark blue hair were part of it was combed back, but there was a little that preferred to be shaggy. He wore a tight blue muscle shirt it seemed like, and he had military looking pants on with boots. "What is he doing?" Samus asked Old Bird.

"I think he is one of the older students for the ROTC classes" Old Bird said as he watched them pass. the majority was humans, but there were a few who were aliens of sorts.

She gave it a once over, and looked to Old Bird. "This… might not be as bad as I thought"

Old Bird chuckled. "Why? Thinking about joining that military program then?" He asked her.

"It might not be a bad idea" She smirked.

"Well, that is a relief" The Chozo elder smiled at Samus before walking to the office with her.

"I think I can finish from here, Father" Samus said, finishing the set up of her bed. They had put clothes away and spare bedding, setup electronics and what not. "Are you sure you don't wish for any more help?" Old Bird asked.

"Yeah, I think I'm okay now" she turned and hugged Old Bird. "Thanks for your help…"

"Its my pleasure. I'll be around the nest any time you wish to talk through messages" Old Bird said.

"Thank you…" Samus said again before letting him go. "Goodbye, Samus" Old Bird said.

"Goodbye father" She nodded to him. He left the room, and she sighed, collapsing on her bed as tears pricked at her eyes. "Why does goodbye have to be so… upsetting?" She muttered, rolling so she was face down in her pillow. She just sighed. "This is going to be a long school year…"

* * *

**YAS I DID SOMETHING YAY! I hope you don't mind the first chappy being short... I wanted to do a little test before i got over my head. Lololol. THANKS FOR READING PLEASE REVIEW FOR MORE**

**~Tigrissa18**


	2. Chapter 2

Galactic High School

Chapter 2

* * *

**Tigrissa18: KYAAAA Sorry it took so long!**

**IwuvSoul: IT WAS MY FAULT**

**Tigrissa18: Shes right i didnt write crap while she was gone for 2 weeks XD**

**IwuvSoul: I'm sorry dear readers of Tigrissa's T^T**

**Tigrissa18: Its okay, You are forgiven. ^-^**

**ONTO THE STORY!**

**(Note: The dashes in last chapter meaning scene change didn't appear... and they refuse to... sorry)**

* * *

Her alarm rang at 6:30 in the morning. She instantly shot up and slammed her fist on the alarm clock. "Shit…" she groaned. She groggily sat up and brushed her hair out of her face. "This crappy bed will take a lot of getting used to" She muttered.

She swung her legs off the bed and climbed out, tugging on her jacket and looking at the schedule she posted on her wall. "That is so weird… it will take a while to get used to that stupid bed" She looked at her schedule. She opened her dresser drawer and pulled out some clothes, deciding quickly on what she wanted. A yellow spaghetti strap and purple longsleeve to go over it, then her olive green jacket. Then, dark black skinny legging fit jeans and her brown knee high leather boots.

Changing swiftly from her pajamas, she sat in a chair and started to brush her thick hair. Once finished, she tied it in its signature tail, leaving some strands to accommodate her face. That said and done, she swiftly picked up a small bag and went to the bathroom, brushing her teeth and then leaving, no other sign of staying.

She threw the small bag on her bed before picking up her school bag, and un pinning her schedule from the wall to get a better look at it. "School starts at 7:30" Samus muttered, looking at her watch. "Might as well walk around if i'm ever to learn where things are" She mused.

Heading out of her room, she walked down the hall and immediately came to an interesting sight. There were girls circled around something, and she moved over to check it out and started hearing the jumbled voices clearly.

"Is she okay?"

"How did she fall?"

"Is she dead?"

"Hey! Move out of the way" Samus shoved some girls away. "Give the girl some air, will you?"

Some of the girls started to retreat, and Samus got down to the redhead that had apparently taken a dive. "Are you okay?" Samus asked.

"Ugh… y-yeah" The red head got up to her knees. "I tripped and hit my head square on the floor is all… I guess i was knocked out for a time, huh?"

"A second or two. I'll help you to the nurse" Samus said. The other girls started whispering, and Samus rolled her eyes as the redhead looked genuinely upset. "Shut up all of you, its no big deal, she just tripped" Samus helped the girl up and they made their way to the nurses office.

"Thanks for your help… My name is Madeline" The red-head, now identified as Madeline said.

"Samus Aran" She gave a small, curt nod. "Its no problem… really"

Once in the nurses office, the nurse rushed over with a sigh. "Miss Bergman, were you playing in the chemistry lab again?" She asked, bringing Madeline over to sit in a chair.

"No, clumsy me tripped over nothing" Madeline sighed.

"Really now… you ought to be more careful. And it wasn't nothing, it was your shoelace" The nurse said, lifting up the untied tennis shoe that lead to Madeline's harsh fall. "Oops… I was in a rush to get to the chemistry lab, i must have forgotten to tie my shoe" Madeline nervously chuckled.

"So a visit to me today was inevitable" The nurse sighed.

"This happens often?" Samus raised an eyebrow. "Not to really dwell on it, i mean but…"

"Yeah… I really like science and chemistry and the like, so I have a good relationship with my science teacher and i commonly spend my spare time conducting experiments that end up blowing up in my face and sending me here" Madeline said. "My sister, Melissa, sees me as rather a goof sometimes… though that is rarely ever the case… its just accidents"

"I see…" Samus leaned against the wall. She looked at her watch again with a frown. Madeline noticed this as the nurse tended to a small wound that wasn't seen, due to Madeline's bangs being in the way. "Oh no, did i prevent you from doing something important?" Madeline asked.

"No… I'm just a new student, so I had planned to go on a self tour but… Helping you seemed more of a priority than that" Samus sighed.

"Oh! I'll help you get to your first class! As a thanks for helping me out a bit" Madeline said.

"Calm down I'm not done!" The nurse instructed, making Madeline shut up.

"Sure… that would be great…" Samus said in a dull tone. The door opened again, and two men came in. Samus recognised one immediately. The dark, blue/grey hair was hard to ignore.

"Malkovich! Higgs! What happened?" The nurse changed her attention as the larger, dark skined male sat on another bed as the blue/grey haired one stood to the side. "We were practicing combat and he got his nose in a pinch" The young man standing said. Samus raised an eyebrow. "Broken nose?" she inquired.

"Yeah" The dark skinned male chuckled. "It was just an accident though, Adam has a good punch"

The male by Samus, known as Adam, sighed. "It unfortunately was an accident. I apologize, Anthony"

"No harm done" He said as the nurse put his nose back into place. Samus noticed that Madeline has blushed and kept her head down.

"You're part of a military thing for the school, right?" Samus asked the two boys.

"Yes, thats correct" Adam nodded to her.

She pulled out her schedule and smirked. "Art… isn't really my thing. Do you have any room?"

Anthony looked like he wanted to laugh a little bit, but a cold look from Adam made him shut up before he started. "We do, actually. Sixth period. Perhaps a talk with your counselor could set that up"

"Adam, are you serious? Everyone would laugh. There isnt a single girl in the army preparation classes" Anthony frowned.

"Oh? So I'd be a first?" Samus smiled.

"Yes, you would" Adam said. "We will not discourage her if she wants to try, Anthony. Everyone is welcome"

"Yes sir" Anthony nodded.

"Hope to see you in class then, lady" Adam said. "Thanks, nurse"

Samus growled slightly and got straight up, grabbing the collar of his shirt. "Dont call me something so demeaning as 'Lady', you have no idea who I am or what i've been through. That word is an insult" Samus glared.

Anthony and adam looked surprised at Samus' outburst. Adam then forced down a smirk. "Alright, see you in class then" he said. He and Anthony then left, and Madeline picked up her head giggling and holding her hand to her nose. "Nobody has ever talked back to Adam Malkovich before~ you know hes the cuuuuutest male in this school, right?"

"No, and i don't care" Samus said. "Clean up your nose, damn fangirl"

"You know, you arent normal" Madeline said. "Can we be friends?"

"I… wait what?" Samus was stumped. "Please?" Madeline pestered.

"Fine" Samus sighed. "Whatever… now will you help me with the school or not?"

"Of course Samus!" Madeline said. "Thanks nurse!"

"Stop getting hurt" The nurse sighed as Madeline dragged Samus out of the room.

* * *

"And this is your first period class, its the same as mine" Madeline said.

"Its chemistry, isn't it?" Samus questioned, looking around the room as a grimace formed on her face. "Sure is. Its not that bad, you'll see" Madeline smiled at her. The bell rang, and they went inside. Madeline pulled Samus to sit next to her at a table of 3, and a few moments after, a blonde haired girl walked in. "Good morning, Madeline" She nodded, sitting next to her.

"Good morning Melissa" Madeline said. "Hey, Samus, this is my sister i mentioned earlier, Melissa" She then turned back to Melissa. "This is Samus, she helped me up in the hall when i fell"

"You fell? You need to learn to stop getting hurt, but I like how you changed it up…" Melissa said.

"Yeah…" Madeline chuckled slightly as Samus sighed. Other students started to file in and Samus sighed. "_Father… you better have been right… because so far, I am not impressed" _

* * *

During lunch, Samus had gotten her schedule changed, and it was now Sixth period, otherwise known as the period that would either make her stay even MORE boring, or interesting. She walked into the classroom and saw many boys, some older, some younger, some rather small and some rather buffed up, looking over drills and the like. Anthony spotted her and chuckled a bit. "I thought you weren't going to make it, Princess"

Samus' face turned sour. "Do. not. call. me. princess." She growled.

Adam came over. "Do not talk that way to your superiors. You are as of now the lowest in this class"

"Who put you in charge?" Samus asked.

"It doesn't concern you" Adam said in a fact like tone. "You will wait until you hear the bell, then you will line up with the other recruits. They will all state their name then when it comes to you, you will do the same. Understood?"

Samus made a face, but lightly sighed. "Fine, whatever"

"Good" Adam said as the bell started to ring. All the men in the room lined up, and Samus stood at the end of the line. She realized something, they all had some sort of uniform and she was still in her normal, day clothes. Their teacher or rather officer came in and noticed Samus being there. "Are you a new student…?" He walked over to her.

"Yes Sir" Adam interjected. "Shes new, and she signed up for this class"

"Really? A girl here? You won't last more than two days in with us men" Their superior laughed. "Men! Your name and rank for the little lady!"

"SIR YES SIR" The entire group yelled, making Samus' ears ring a bit. There were several names, and she sure as hell didn't remember them all, but a few first names stuck to her, especially since they were next to her. James, Lyle, K.G., , and of course, Anthony and Adam. She was last.

"Now… what is your name?" Their superior asked.

"Samus Aran" She said bitterly through gritted teeth.

"You think you're tough?" He asked her.

"Surely, i can be more so than you" She frowned.

"Well then, if you think that, little lady-"

"I am a woman" She said. "And I am just as good as any man here!"

"Well then, why don't you prove it? Someone get this woman a uniform!" One of the men, Lyle she remembered, ran into the back room and came back with a small tight black shirt and pants just like theirs and a pair of boots."OUTSIDE MEN!"

"SIR YES SIR" They shouted.

They started filing out and Samus frowned. Anthony looked over to her. "Try not to be intimidated by him…alright? I got your back" He said.

"I dont need anyone to have my back" She frowned.

Anthony shrugged and left with the rest of them. Samus quickly changed and ran outside. She saw them lined up as their superior just finished the obstacle course that was set up. It was very large…

"You, little lady, since you missed this, you will see how our best student, Malkovich does this. If you can't do half as good, you won't be able to make it here" He said. "Go Malkovich!"

Adam started off the line at a run, and ran through the course. Samus was a bit underwhelmed. "_Father has me do more than this for my suit_" She thought.

After a minute thirty, Adam was finished and was breathing heavy. "Your turn, little lady, go!" their superior barked.

Samus rolled her eyes and ran. She blew through the course as if it was childsplay. She made it seem that way too, and couldn't help but smirk at the amused faces of the men standing by. She finished at 1:18, and their superior was even surprised too. "Hows that for a demonstration?" She asked him.

"That… that was… Aran you are very interesting" Their superior said. Samus smirked a little. The only one who wasn't impressed however, was Adam. She looked at him. "Too much of a man to admit defeat, Malkovich?"

"No. I'm not really that impressed at all. You got a faster time, no big deal. You're a woman, I figured with your snappy attitude, you'd be fast" Adam replied.

She frowned. "We'll see that change over time…"

Adam simply frowned, and they went separate ways, watching the rest of the group do their drills. Samus smirked. "_This will be quite amusing after all… thank you, Father._"

* * *

"So… a new student, huh?" Two rather tall teens were walking in the halls after school. One was rounder, and the other had a more thin, but strongly built frame. They both had dragonish details and the thicker one had a third eye. The one in the purple, with his dragon wings folded and his tail whipping behind him chuckled. "Won't _she _be happy?"

"Why?" The green one asked. "New victims, you think?"

"Think? Oh Kraid, I know" The purple on chuckled.

"But Ridley…" Kraid stuffed his hands in his pockets. "She could just be another run of the mill girl. She won't be of any use to us"

"Kraid, if you saw what i did out there when we ditched PE, you will KNOW that that girl is not normal at all in the least" Ridley said.

"So, we're going to tell _her _ Then?" Kraid asked.

"yes, we are going to tell _her_" Ridley smirked. "And all hell will break loose… starting with jumpings, fights, so many things… everyone in the gang will be involved i'm sure"

"Really… so you think _she _would really do all that?" Kraid asked

"Yeah, I'm sure" Ridley snickered. "Now, lets head over, she'll want to hear this" He said.

"Yeah… sure" Kraid rolled his eyes, following Ridley out the door of the main school building.

* * *

"_Hello, Father _

_I know calling would probably be faster, but I thought I could do a letter more justice. It would give me more time to think. I suppose you weren't wrong, this place isn't that bad, but there are some real fools here. None of them are as smart as you, Father. They all show some kind of intellectual stupidity, and some are just all muscle and no brain. I entered the military prep class as we possibly suggested, and I am actually quite amused. All those men seem to greatly underestimate me, simply because I'm a woman. If they had known half the things you have put me through, they would see their silly training regimens as child's play. _

_ Not all of them are stupid, however. I met a klutz and her sister today, and they are rather intelligent. Especially the red-headed klutz, her name is Madeline. She's possibly too kind to those who help her, and she is a complete fangirl over some people… its quite ridiculous. But for her teenage girl like fantasies and likenesses, she makes up greatly for her intelligence. The only reason she is not out of high school is because she wanted to help her younger sister, Melissa through high school. Its kind, but silly. Who would sacrifice for another?_

_ Oh, and that is not all. You remember the male from the class the day you brought me here? His name is Adam Malkovich. He is hard and cold, like complete stone. Many of the girls here think he is rather cute, i do not see the likeness of him and cute. He's the only one close to my abilities here. He presents himself well as a warrior… maybe he was made for the army. Don't you dare laugh at me, Father. I know you are sitting there chuckling as you read this, because you believe i am falling just like the other adolescent girls here. I am not. I see him as a Rival, and one too stubborn to admit a girl defeat him in a foot race. _

_ I suppose i should just finish by saying you weren't wrong, but i'm not going to say you are right either. Not for a while. I bid you well, Father. _

_ ~Samus _

Samus sighed and sealed up her letter. There was eraser marks over it, showing multiple signs of errors made that she didn't like. She slapped some stamps on it and set it on her bedside table. It was now 10:30 at night, and she yawned. "How the hell is this day so exhausting? I guess its just the fact its new…" She muttered, laying flat on her bed. Looking up at the celling, she frowned, missing her home. Her room was a little bigger, with less things.

With a sigh, she closed her eyes. "_Good night, Father. I wish you well…_"

* * *

**TADA!~ Chappy up! **

**Sorry it took so long... i wasnt in the mood for writing with a completely ruined friendship and my writing partner, IwuvSoul being gone. Sorry you guys. Thanks for the reviews, and just thanks for reading. Also, the letter was to fill up space... i might do it sometimes, but not too often. Thanks again**

_**~Tigrissa18**_


	3. Chapter 3

Galactic High School

* * *

**Tigrissa18: TADA~ I'M NOT DEAD. JUST... SCHOOL. AND PROCRASTINATION... MOSTLY SCHOOL THOUGH. HONEST. **

* * *

Chapter 3

Through the next week, Samus couldn't help but laugh at the events following her first day. Word had quickly spread of Samus being the only girl to be in the military unit, more or less better than even the best student in said program. Many boys and girls did tease her, but by Thursday they all quickly learned not to, as Samus had beaten a boy that got on her nerves, and also caused a black eye and dislocation on one of the students in the academy.

With that in mind, all students besides Anthony, Madeline, and Melissa stayed away from her. Adam just flat out ignored her. The two suspicious students, however, couldn't help but approach the dangerous new student. At lunch, they went to her, finding her running on the track with no special interest. Ridley nudged Kraid and chuckled. "Watch me scare the pants off of the girlie"

"Go ahead, but i don't think you'll do much Ridley" Kraid said. "She doesn't seem easy to scare"

"It will be funny if she is" Ridley grinned.

He flared his wings and took off as fast as he could, heading to grab Samus and take her up in the air. The teen however wouldn't be caught off guard. She saw the beast fly at her, and she jumped out of the way. Ridley passed the spot, but came back up. "Alright… so you can't be snuck up on" He growled, diving down at her again. From a hidden place inside her shirt, she pulled a paralyzer pistol out and charged a shot, shooting it at Ridley. He dodged every shot, and clawed at her.

She jumped out of the way yet again, but frowned. "Who the hell is that?!" She muttered under her breath. "Trying to kill me… what did i do?"

He came at her, and she shot more blasts at him, eventually hitting a wing. The dragon teen growled out something unintelligible, and fell from the air, managing to scrape Samus and draw blood. Kraid ran over and helped Ridley up and samus frowned. "What the hell!?" She shouted. "You could have killed me had I been a normal student!"

"What do you mean "_had you been a normal student"_?" Ridley questioned with a growl.

"None of your business lizard face" She frowned. "Stay away from me, or you'll be sorry"

"Oh, like a feeble girl your size can hurt me" Ridley laughed.

She growled and kicked him hard in the no-go zone, and he got wide eyed and fell to his knees in pain. "Really?" Kraid asked. "Thats a low blow girl"

"I am Samus Aran. Not "_girl_"" She hissed at them.

"You have a bite, Aran" Ridley growled out.

"Stay away from me, you hear?" She said to him. "Or there will be trouble. LOTS of it"

Samus hid her pistol away, then walked off the track, heading to her dorm room. Before she entired, Madeline and Melissa stopped her. She raised an eyebrow. "What are you two doing infront of my door?"

"Waiting for you to get back" Melissa said.

"So we can take you on a trip" Madeline grinned.

Samus was skeptical from her previous attack. "What kind?"

They grabbed her. "You'll see!" They both grabbed her and dragged her halfway down the hallway when she pulled out of their grasps. "Stop! I'm not going anywhere. All i want to is catch up on work, train, and do some research"

"Research?" The sisters asked.

"Yeah" Samus replied, walking back to her room. She shut and locked the door, and the two sisters frowned. "I'm going to do some too" Melissa said. "Can you wait up?"

"Sure" Madeline said, and her blond sister left swiftly down the hall.

A device rang on Ridley's wrist, and Kraid seemed to have gotten worried. "Uh… Ridley"

"I know i know" He growled, lifting his wrist and answering the call. An obvious autotuned voice came out of it. "What the hell did you idiots do?" The person on the other line shouted.

"We just wanted to get to know the new kid" Kraid frowned.

"Well now because of that she's onto us. Good going you dumb bastards" The person shouted.

"Hey, i got her blood on my hands" Ridley said. "I think we can do something with it. A clone maybe"

"That is rediculous. Why would we make a clone? We dont even know if that girl is a potential threat" The voice said. "Why are you being an idiot Ridley?"

"I'm not trying to" Ridley growled out. "But it is just an idea, what if she is something? Something we dont know about that could be a good atribute to our 'cause'?" He questioned.

"Fine, we'll keep the blood sample stable. Until then, we have to keep watching her incase she really is something more than just a super fit girl" The person said.

"Of course" Ridley and Kraid said at once.

"Down with our enemies!"

"Glory to the Space Pirates!"

Samus slammed pictures on a table in front of Anthony and Adam. "What do you know about these two freaks?" She asked, showing the pictures to be profiles of Ridley and Kraid.

"Why should we tell you anything? And how do you think we know anything?" Adam asked her in a slight bitter tone.

"Because, you both are probably the most badass and widely gossiped to about bad eggs. Do you know anything about them or not?" Samus snapped.

"Dont get testy" Adam looked her dead in the eye, and Samus looked straight back, a stern look on her face. "They're annoyances, and have a pitiful fake gang with no members called the Space Pirates… they're just misbehaved students. Why do you want to know?" Anthony asked.

"Because the jackasses attacked me while i was jogging" Samus said bitterly.

"So what? you think they have an interest in you? Because really, everyone does" Anthony said as Adam rolled his eyes.

"Yeah some demented interest" Samus saw the eye roll, and shot a dagger glare at Adam.

"If you hold your own, i don't feel the need to get involved, Lady" Adam said.

"I said don't call me that" Samus said through gritted teeth.

There was another harsh staring match, to which Anthony brought an end to. "Alright, so they attacked you, you got them off your tail, right?" Anthony asked.

"Yeah… kicked the purple one in the nuts for touching me" She huffed.

"Then why are you asking for help?" Anthony looked a bit confused.

"I wasnt asking for help i was asking for information. And i got some." Samus picked up the pictures. "I'm going to be in the weight training if either of you want to see me"

"We won't be needing to see you, lady" Adam retorted, which earned another hateful glare from Samus before she walked completely out the door.

* * *

**I'M SO SORRY FOR NOT DOING CRAP FOR LIKE 3 MONTHS. I AM LIKE SO SUPER GOD DAMN SORRY. Like, High School is jacking me up. Not a lot, but like, enough that i forget my normal fanfic stories. ANYWAY. this is short and sweet, until i get more filler. I have key points, but not like things to get to those key points, you know? Anyway, hope you enjoyed, TTFN (For people who dont know Winnie the Pooh, Ta-Ta For Now)**

_**~Tigrissa18 OwO**_


End file.
